Barbed Wires
by Alu In Chains
Summary: So confused... Gir's chained up, Caline's being tortured and Zim isn't doing so good with the unexpected visit from an old friend. Sequal to An Irkin Halfbreed, some ZimxOC. Is Renlia going to kill her!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Barbed Wires! Part two, to An Irkin Halfbreed! And I know now... that I spelled the whole thing wrong! My bad... but anyways, yeah... oh! I'm so so soooo sorry LilXsandXkitten, I forgot to mention in the last chapter of An Irkin Halfbreed, she's the one who came up with the idea of Zim getting his memory back. ;;; awhoops! Anyways... ENJOYYYYY!

Chapter One: Stomping and cheering...

Zim's eyes opened as he realized he couldn't see anything. Only a small space was in the little box he was in, but the rest was pitch black to him. Closing his face in near the box, he looked out and saw where he was. As Renlia promised, he was going to be put to the test. The survival test. He couldn't see the track well... but so far it just seemed like an isle of dirt and two large metal doors up ahead. As he heard the crowd's stomping and cheering, Zim also heard Renlia speak up on the microphone. He turned around, "Well... seems that Renlia let out her wild side for the occasion..." Zim said, looking at her strangely. Apparently she was. Renlia's long red hair was raised in a pony tail that was messed up and made it look spiked. She wore punker clothes, like a black sleeveless top and skirt with fishnet stockings and combat boots with fingerless gloves on her hands. She looked as if she were the star of a rock concert. But that's just for her appearence, Renlia didn't like her old teenage clothes, but they were better than nothing...

"HELLO MEEKROB!" she cheered into the mic. "HOW ARE WE DOING TODAY?" The whole crowd screamed. Zim found them out of character.. But then again he didn't know what they did in their daily lives here. It was like a monster truck rally. Everyone was screaming. Just like before when Caline was almost dead...

"Let's give our fellow Irken, ZIM, a warm welcome!" she said as she signaled the guards.

Zim gave out a yell as the door he was leaning on flew open and he tumbled out onto a dirt terrain. He quickly gathered himself to his feet and looked around. He was in a narrow strip of ground, walls on both sides of him, very tall and out of his reach, the crowd hanging over the walls and throwing things at him. One was a pair of underwear...

"EWWW!!!" Zim screeched, kicking the old boxers off him. Once Renlia began to speak again, Zim paid no attention. All he knew was that his fate lie behind the large metal doors up ahead in the trail he was on, and he knew he had to go through them. Renlia's voice trailed off as did the screaming of the crowd when Zim went behind those doors. Once they closed the crowd's screaming cheered louder as two large screens turned on above the doors Zim just went through, showing him going through the corridors of a dark hallway with metal walls and doors, a faint blue light grew up ahead. Zim's eyes grew wide as he tried to adjust to the darkness. His antennas picking up sounds from everywhere, buzzing chainsaws, wood cutters, everything from each door he passed. But he decided to go strait, to the blue light that lie up ahead. Even though he had no clue what it went to...

Gir sat there chained to a wall. His antenna hang low as he heard the cheering. What was he to do? Gir's smile wasn't there as he usually smiled like the sun would never die. Zim's fate being said through that microphone a few stories upstairs wasn't good. Neither was it delightful to his little mind, if his master were to die, what was his purpose? If he didn't follow Caline... if he never even met her this would have never happened to him. Nor would it to Zim... Gir's eyes narrowed at the thought as he turned red. It's all her fault. It's all her doing. It's all her, her existence in this universe, her life that was always replaced with innocent ones to be on the line. Gir pulled on the shackles and chains, "ALL HER FAULT!" he yelled in his SIR unit's voice. He struggled with the chains and pulled on them, wondering what she was doing now. Laughing at Zim's death? No... she couldn't be... Zim killed her. He did kill her didn't he? She has no chance to survive, his mechanical leg went through her pak. It pierced her life force. She can't survive... can she? If she did... Gir would be happy. So if she wasn't sent to hell by Zim, that was good to Gir. That way he could send her there himself...

But that was Gir's lucky day...

Fain beeps rose and fell, just a few buildings away. Caline lie there on a bed, clenching the sheets with her claws out of pain. Heaving and coughing for breath as the doctors did their best to keep her alive, but that didn't help with that large wound in her stomach going all the way through her. All these machines helped her to breathe... helped her to live... if anything were to happen to the machines Caline would die. Her clenched claws loosened as her eyes widened, hearing her voice on the television across the room.

"Let's give our fellow Irkin, ZIM, a warm welcome." Caline heard Renlia shout. She listened intently to the words she spoke. All the events happening. When Caline's claws clenched the sheets again she began to hear Renlia say, "It appears that Zim's heading the wrong way if he wants to live. Instead of taking one of the doors, he's going strait? He doesn't know, that what lies ahead is the pit of chain whips and razor floors!" the crowd began to stomp and cheer again. Caline's chest rose off the table as she tried kicking herself into a stance. Her eyes closing as she struggled against the weight of the doctors' arms pushing her back down. Caline's eyes opened as she didn't stop struggling and she screamed and yelled at the top of her lungs, "DON'T GO TO THE LIGHT! ZIM PLEASE DON'T GO! DON'T GO, DON'T GO!!!!!" One of the doctors grabbed a needle and shoved it in her neck, knocking her out putting her to sleep. "Don't go... Zim, don't go... please, please don't go..." her voice trailed off and the beeps went back to normal. Her eyes closing and her claws letting go of the sheets. "Don't... go." she heaved one last time before her voice was completely trailed off. She was now asleep. The doctors sighed with relief and began walking around the room and slipping glances at the television, watching to see what happened next. Caline's eyes, closed as they were, flinched with worry. Even in her dreams she knew what was going on. And it wasn't good.

Zim's antennas perked up to the sound of razors spinning fast, like they're cutting wood. His eyes dared not look forward nor did he, but it was too late to go back. Each step he took caused a field to activate behind him, so if he needed to retrace his steps, he couldn't use his pak, it would be completely deactivated. And he needed it to live at that moment. Zim kept taking slow steps so to be cautious nothing bad would happen when he least expected it. But to his surprise, when he came to what made that ear splitting sound, he looked at a long, long, long hallway trailed with blood. But on the ground were chainsaws running extremely fast on the ground, while chain whips spun fast in the center of the hallways, also from the ceiling. But the gap between the poles supporting the chains as they whipped around was big enough for Zim to float through. Thinking a little, he decided to use his pak's shield. As it formed around his body, the wings shaped from his pak and he began floating in the gap's direction. Just one problem, right before he went through the shield was too large, he bumped right into the poles and jerked back, letting go of the shield and got whipped back where he started. But the field was activated. Zim felt his pak die on the spot. Thinking fast, he ran along the walls ducking and dodging, but began to fell.

Back at the hospital, as she sensed all of this immediately, Caline shot up. Her eyes were wide with fear, "ZIIIIM!!" she screamed out loud.

Zim could've sworn he heard Caline's scream, her voice calmed in a way. As his eyes that had the expression of calm grew to hatred at the thought of Renlia, he extended his mechanical legs on one of the chains and allowed him to be flung all the way down the hallway. As he landed on his rump and stood up turning around to look at the track, he began to study it. It appeared that the way for the Meekrobian to survive is for them to suck some of the energy out of the saws and chains and run down the hallway while they were limp. But the Meekrobian usually didn't make it before the energy was regained... Turning around and proceeding forward, Zim began to think back. When he was rescuing Caline the first time... the Irken he was assigned to rescue but never did. Tenn. As Zim walked he wondered about Tenn. Had they saved her? Where is she? Why couldn't they use Tenn instead anyway? Caline's not full human, what made her so special? Renlia's plot needed Caline's ability though... because she needed to go to earth and have a normal appearence. But a normal Meekrobian could do that. Here's the twist... Caline's job was to get permission to go on the Massive... a Meekrobian wouldn't stand a chance, for they'd be find out once they go through the DNA scanner, that's where Caline comes in handy. But why Caline? Why did Renlia put HER through the torture. He wouldn't let Tenn get hurt either but it just didn't make sense. Tenn is Irken too... and Renlia's plan didn't seem to come in order to him.

Caline watched the TV in fear, not moving another muscle. She knew things about this planet. The course is only two stages long, but the stages are rough. Zim almost died in the last stage. But the next one would be tougher. Renlia's words echoed through her antennas from three days before...

_You'll have to die... to live._

It all made sense now... her eyes quivered as she forced back a tear. Zim didn't get it though... he didn't get it...

No he DIDN'T get it... Zim didn't see it, but he walked right into a drop... one that led him into another dirt terrain. As a few dim lights flickered on he looked around. It was rocky too... lots of blood and past soldier's guts were spread everywhere... Things Zim wish he'd never see in his life were scattered around. Heads, rotting flesh, all of it... his eyes draining, his skin pale he was scared. What was this? Zim took a step back as a soft rumble grew and grew until it swallowed the whole room into a rumbling state like an earthquake. Zim looked around. Die to live? Die to live... Die to live... Zim didn't get it. He ran behind a rock as a huge beast similar to the ones in Caline's nightmares, but even larger crawled it's way out. All of it's beady eyes shifting around, knowing that a presence was just entered. As it raised it's head to sniff the air for the scent of a young Irken... Zim swore he felt his heart leap out of his chest. What was that thing? As he peered around a rock the monster had spotted him and lunged towards him at incredible speed. Zim just barely dodged it but a rock that had flown up from the monster's impact on the ground landed on him.

"No! Stop you hideous beast!" cried a voice. Zim looked across the room, where a torn up Meekrobian stood. His chest was heaving up and down. It was then Zim knew that this Meekrobian had been hiding from the beast in the dirt terrain to hid his scent. The monster roared and slowly crawled it's way towards the Meekrobian, his fangs stretching forward and barely touching his neck. It was all a threat... a huge threat... Zim watched this in horror. The Meekrobian took a rock that was clenched in his hand and threw it at the largest eye mounted on the beast's head. The angry animal roared and flung around, rearing its head up. It's long, thick tail flung around the Meekrobian who was at least proud to last a minute in that point of the test. The tail tightened its grip like a python. Zim winced as he watched the poor Meekrobian having it's guts squished out. The monster then took the limp body and ripped it in half, taking both sides of the head into it's mouth and flinging it around like a puppy does with it's first catch. Some of the chunks of flesh shot out and rained onto the floor as did blood. Zim thought he was going to barf, for that made him realize the rotting stench of the past Meekrobians laying around here just rotting in this hell. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the beast. It swallowed the Meekrobian by now, but it had seen Zim's antenna's from behind the rock. The monstrous creature lunged again, but Zim was aware this time. He leapt high in the air, pushing off the mechanical legs in his pak for support. The monster's tail whipped up instantly and wrapped around the mechanical legs. As Zim was flung into the monsters mouth in an instant he was being chewed up.

Caline thought she'd have a heart attack... Gir listened by the voices above him... he still blamed her for it all. Caline's eyes quivered, the tears running down her eyes from watching this. Watching it all.

While he had the chance of being put together, Zim planted a bomb from his pak onto the monster's tongue. Then laid perfectly still. The monster got bored, not being able to feel him struggling. It spat Zim out and peered at him. Zim, not even a breath came from him... The monster turned around, walking back towards the cave it emerged from. Zim finally got it... Die to live. You had to play dead! Zim smiled to himself but holding his breath still. As he heard a huge explosion and the cave collapse, he started breathing again. Looking at the cave he made sure the huge thing was dead. Taking another look at it, he shrugged like all of it was nothing and walked out. Renlia's voice sounded somewhat frustrated on the microphone. She threw the voice contraption into the audience and glanced at Zim. Zim had his hands on his knees, bending down and breathing hard like he had ran a mile. The crowd cheered little but still gave him a hand. Renlia looked below at Zim, a look that meant he wasn't finished. As a human Monique made her way to Renlia she whispered to her. Zim looked at them both with anticipation. "Take Zim to the chambers... the dungeon chambers..." Zim growled and was about to say something til' a figure in a black cloak grabbed both of his hands and held them to his back. The claws clenching them so tightly he thought they would break. As Zim was pushed to the dungeons and thrown into his Chamber the figure turned around. "What are you doing here..." The figure turned around, the hood over the head the whole time, the shaded blackness of it's shadow seemed to fade a bit. Zim took a deep breath and looked at the floor, "Answer my question... Tak."

Yup! Surprised entry? I thought it would be... Anyways I'm proud to say that I finally got this one done! You know how long it took?! About two weeks... xD I know, I know... I'm lazy... at times...


	2. Ch 2: Why Are You Here?

Welcome back! Welcome back! Enjoy this one because I'm sure some of you will get that feeling of thought and twists with turns in your stomachs, so enjoy!

Chapter 2: Why Are You Here?

"Answer my question... Tak." Zim sighed and raised his glance up to her purple eyes. So similar... to Caline's... Tak walked into the light of the moon while pulling down her hood. "To get to halfbreed..." she said. "Didn't she tell you anything?" Tak asked. Zim thought hard... back in the smeet lab before... "Oh yeah!" Zim said suddenly aware of who Tak wants, "But why do you want her?" Tak looked out the window to the moons above the sky, "She's my mistake, I should've known I'd get kicked out of training for that too... but I didn't know she'd be the downfall of our race. I need to destroy it." Zim gulped, "But she's..."

"She can't be your friend Zim... she's not REAL..."

"Then why... how... give me details! The whole story!" Zim demanded. Tak sighed and took a seat by Zim.

"Long ago... when I told you that I was kicked out of training, I forgot one detail... I thought I could save my hide by retrieving a new species for the brains to inform the Tallest to attack for their planet. But there was one problem... all the planets around us and beyond us we knew about... so even though I knew this I decided to search anyway. Lucky for me, I found Earth. That's why it was so easy to track you there... but while I was there I studied them. Just watched them for a couple of days and passed my invasion by with a huge electrical storm. There I nabbed one of them. A young one too... she was unique in a way... The hair on her skull was different from the hair that hang somewhat over her eyes... those.. Violet eyes. Somewhat like mine. With that, I took her, taking her to a smeet lab because if I couldn't find a good enough alien species, then I'd make one... I knew the Tallest wouldn't take her because she wasn't really alien enough. She didn't look like her planet was worth anything. But I was caught by the police crashed into the smeet lab and she escaped. But she had an accident while I was put to planet Dirt. When I did some long hard thinking I knew she must me disguised as an Irken. And I thought her memory would be kept too... but it wasn't. That's why when I went to Earth and found you, remembering that you ruined my career in the first place. But I'm over that by now... but then I wasn't. That's why I made a plan to take over the earth. Offering it to the Tallest for one more chance... When I was lost off of my ship for all those horrible months I finally came upon another planet. Talk between two Meekrobians got out when I heard this I disguised myself as a servant for Renlia, knowing she'd be here with Caline, ready to use her to kill the Tallest. I won't let that happen..."

"But... how did you escape? You said you were there for seventy years..."

"I was SENTENCED for seventy years... but escaped after forty" Tak said standing up. "Now I'm gaining ranks in the servant's places, soon I'll be able to be close enough to the halfbreed to kill her... right now she's injured." Zim looked up at Tak, "Injured because of me..." he sighed. "You did that? You pierced through her body?" Zim nodded. Tak reared her head with a laugh, "That's perfect! You gave me the PERFECT chance to save us all!" Zim jumped from his bed, "But you can't!" Tak's expression saddened, "But Zim..." Zim looked through her eyes... "I'll do it... You can't because I'll do it... she trusts me. Enough to not think I'd do anything to her..." Tak smiled and walked towards Zim, looking at her reflection through his red eyes. The fingers of her claws caressed his cheek. Zim's claw reached up and snatched it, clenching it hard. "You know how good it will be for all of us..." she said. Zim nodded, his eyes slowly blinking. The grip on her hand slipped as they both fell into a hug as if they didn't want to let go. As they both loosened their grip, Zim moping to the gate as Tak opened the door, "I know it's hard Zim... But I'll be here if anything goes wrong..." she said. Zim nodded and walked down the corridor.

Caline stood before Renlia, in the same cell she was before, "Where's Tenn?" she asked, her chest heaving hard from fright. Renlia smiled, "She's been rescued. Little Zim distracted us, but we still have you.." she smiled and opened the gate. Caline's arm was gripped tightly and she was lifted off her own two feet. Her body going limp, she sighed as she was brought to the ship's bay. Caline new Zim would have probably escaped by now, so she started calling, "Zim! Zim I'm here! Help me! Please!" she pleaded. Zim heard, his antenna's perked up as he followed the sound of her voice. Back across the building, Renlia threw Caline into the wall of her ship, "Listen good. We don't have much time left, so you better get this right..." she said sharply, "You're to go to the Tallest and brutally KILL them. Got it?" Caline stood up, "And if I don't?" Renlia lowered her face near Caline's, "You WILL. Those chips are still in your head missy!" she said as she flicked Caline's forehead. Renlia shoved her palm hard on Caline's forehead, Caline's eyes grew wide as she felt pain emerging greatly through her body. She was being transformed to her human side. Her long black hair growing from her skull but her antenna's didn't fade. Her nose popped it's way between her eyes, her eyes, the shine and everything was green. Renlia laughed moniacly as she reared her head up into a mad laughing state. Caline's mechanical arms pierced their way through her pak, but two more between each side broke out of the shell of her pak as it grew a blackish purple. The pak sent a dark purple wave of light only on the mechanical arms, shooting towards their ends, as it passed the metal technology of the pak was now a wavy, barbed wire tentacle. They waved furiously. Fast and violently. Caline's clothes were ripped from the barbed wires circling her and ripping at her skin, the blood poring down below her. Zim rounded a corner and gasped, hiding back behind it again as he watched. Two small voices began to laugh with Renlia as Monique and Eithen appeared at her sides. Caline screamed, the pain was too much. Her teeth grew longer, into fangs. Caline's eyes closed shut as Renlia jerked her palm back, suddenly stopped laughing. "She has too much power!" she cried. "Perfect..." Caline heaved for breath, the barbed wires growing limp and retreating back into the pak. Her face was hidden by her hair, when she looked back up at Renlia, it was normal. Standing up, her limbs jerking and looking as if it were difficult for her to move, made her look as if she were a walking dead (Like that one reaper girl from Silent Hill).

Zim's wide eyes stared at her, and he just jerked around and ran back, all the way back, back to the cell and when he got there he clung to Tak. Tak pet his head, "What went wrong?!" she cried as Zim pushed himself away, "She's... she's a monster now... It will take more than fighting skills to kill her." Tak looked down, "Renlia said something about giving her objects embedded in her pak to kill the Tallest... but so soon?" Zim sighed and sat on the bed, "I know..." Zim sighed and looked back up at her. "What can we do?"

We... we... Tak smiled a bit. Her heart was warming up so much to Zim. Now the sound of that sentence... she liked it a lot... Taking her head she held it in front of Zim, "I know where we can go..."

"Where?"

"Foodcourtia..." she said with a smile. "No way! Sizzlor still wants to kill me! And plus... isn't it that one thing that lasts every twenty years?"

"You mean the Food Rush? No... it just ended. But if we want to get there and leave before it happens again than we must go now..."

"But what about Caline?"

"I'll tell Renlia a lie that will postpone the date..." she said. Zim smiled. He took Tak's hand which was still held out and looked at his reflection into her large violet eyes. Forgetting that they were similar to Caline's... Tak smiled and turned to go to Renlia but was held back. Zim didn't let go of her hand. He jerked her back and they were both pushed into an affectionate kiss, held together for almost a minute or so... as they were pulled back Tak looked surprised back at Zim. Zim smiled as his grip slipped from her's. Blushing slightly Tak turned around and through the gate to Renlia... smiling to herself the whole time. As she reached the room Caline was boarding her ship.

"Renlia, wait! I have an emergency message! Don't let her go yet!"

The Mosquito RX-8 shut down immediately, "What is it now?!" Renlia snapped.

"It's the Irken boy... He's escaped and made his way into an alley a few buildings down!" she said.

"And this is supposed to postpone the attack?"

"He plans on running to the vehicles store and steeling a ship.." she informed her, "If he gets one of the racer's he'd beat Caline to the Tallest and inform them about her. And they'd all gather with weapons to shoot her..."

Renlia nodded, "Caline.. Go to your cell. We have to search the whole planet." she snapped. Caline nodded and walked past Tak emotionless. Tak shuddered when she passed by her, the way she was so emotionless. Did Zim love her? Does he still love her? Does he love Tak too? Take asked herself these questions as she walked back to Zim's cell. "She's gone, and so is Caline. But we've GOT to get out of here and fast!" she said. Zim grabbed Tak's hand as he pulled her to the ship's bay. Without neither of them saying a word he pulled her to the nearest ship and they both silently slipped in it. Tak turned on the ship gasped when she saw an angry Renlia walk through the door.

"Uh oh..."

SUDDEN COUPLES! Woooooooo! I wonder if it's going to stay like that though. What did you think? That sudden ZATR just makes me JUMP sometimes, y'know? So yeah... if any of you don't like ZATR I'm sorry... I just thought it would put a twist in there... til' next chappie!


	3. Ch 3: Foodcourtia?

YAY! I'm back And with a new chappie too!!!!!

Chapter 3: Foodcourtia?

Tak gasped and pulled up her hood, immediately pulling Zim down with her undernieth the seat and out of Renlia's view. Both of them huddled up together waiting for the tapping footsteps to lead away. "Gah! Where'd Eithen put that- Oh, there it is!" she said and her steps faded off. Tak, with a sigh of relief, let her head fall onto Zim's shoulder for a moment. Thanking the god's above the stars that they weren't caught. As Tak started the controls and the cruiser slowly lifted off the ground, silently hovering off the land and into the atmosphere, leaving it to a new planet, Zim watched out the window. He was so confused. Caline's torment should end... but these sudden feelings for Tak are so controlling... he couldn't tell if she was hypnotizing him or what but it all didn't make sense. Zim sighed as his fingertips lightly touched the glass. Tak set the control's on automatic after she selected the location and walked to the back window by Zim, watching Meekrob shrink as they flew away from it. Tak's reflection in the glass seemed sad from what Zim saw, and the same was to Tak from what she was seeing. Her hand rest upon his should as Zim turned only his head, not his body, back to Tak, "Does she have to die?" Tak tried to force a smile, but couldn't. As her gaze trailed off into the planet that was now almost as small as a star, "It's the only way..." Zim's eyes fallowed Tak's gaze, his antenna's falling again, "But I thought... until now..."

"That you loved her?"

"Not anymore though... she has to go. Be free. Like us... Caline can't die there, I won't let her..."

Tak nodded with respect. Zim's opposite hand lifted onto his other shoulder resting upon Tak's hand. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Wait! We have to go back! We forgot Gir!"

"I needed to tell you something about that..." Tak said wincing a bit.

"What?"

A blur of grey fell from a compartment in the ceiling of the cruiser and landed on Zim. "HIYA MASTER!" shouted a happy Gir and squeezed his neck so hard Zim couldn't breathe. Zim choked and struggled to get free from the annoyance that he couldn't believe for a second me missed. His struggling loosened as Gir found something shiny on the floor and dived towards it at full speed. "Hmm..." he said. It was a quarter. Zim snatched the quarter from Gir, taking a close look at it. A magnifying glass emerged from his pak between him and the quarter to assist him with reading it. Zim's eyes widened for a second. He stammered words in his native tongue. Tak loomed over his shoulder to take a look at the quarter. "E Pluribus Unum..." she silently chanted, scanning it with her eyes. Her hand gripped Zim's wrist to take a look at the other side. "In God, We Trust..." Zim read out loud this time. "Earth monies..."

"I want every tracking device in all the ships we have activated!" Renlia shouted right as she burst through the doors of the piloting tower. "Why, your gracefulness?" asked the nearest meekrobian. "Don't give me that GRACEFULNESS crap right now! Just do it! We have an Irken on the loose and he's lost in the cities!" A faint, emotionless voice muttered something other than English through the crowd of rushing captains and pilot commanders. "Renlia, you're not going to like this much..." said Caline as she walked through, everyone stopping at the site of the girl. Her fierce eyes revealed themselves, full green as she looked at Renlia. Renlia's fists clenched and she looked down at her creation. She was somewhat proud that others were intimidated by her. Calming herself down Renlia tried to ask as sweetly as she could, "What happened now?" Caline stood her ground, still looking emotionless. She was almost as stiff as an abused child looking up at the teacher, asking if she could be excused. "My R-X 8 is missing..." Renlia's eyes widened, "WHAT?!" Caline nodded, "There's no trace of it..." Renlia roared and slammed her fists on the main controls nearest to her. "We don't have a tracking device in that one!!!" she cried as her head lowered and slammed on the metal between her fists. "Do you have any good news?" she moaned, gathering herself up. "They are most certainly going to a planet owned by the Irken race." she said. "I KNOW THAT PART!" Renlia yelled into Caline's face, not caring that she didn't flinch. "I wasn't finished... I mean a planet owned by the Irken society but is shared with other races for pure money." she said. Renlia reared herself back up. "There's a couple planets like that..." Turning around, leaving Caline where she's standing she went over to the captain, "Where's the war helms? We're going to attack..." The captain, intimidated by her tone nodded and studdered with fear, "Y-yes ma'am." he said and quickly pushed a button that sent off a few alarms. Renlia remembered something, Zim fought for Caline after he had almost killed her... his little robot wants to kill her. He told Renlia this the last time she had talked to him.

"Keep your creation away from my master... I'll RIP HER TO SHREDS!" That and the sound of chains and shackles being pulled on. The little robot's eyes were red, red with anger and lust, lust to destroy Caline. Her hand placed on the cancel button softly and then pressed her palm to it, the alarms immediately shutting off. Her head turned back to Caline with a smile spread on her face, "Cancel that last command, captain... just give me the fastest jet we have on our planet..." Caline's head cocked to the side, still more emotionless than she thought she'd look.

Rain pitter-pattered on the glass... the other side fogging up and clearing rapidly as Salem's muzzle was placed on the windowsill watching the sky. It was about 10:00 in the afternoon, the raindrops falling and pouring down reflected from the streetlights. The roads held the lights reflection like a mirror, small puddles at the sides of the road beaten up by the new coming drops from the sky, helping the scene look a little more beautiful as a rainy night. Salem half closed his eyes, wanting so badly for his master to be walking drenched in the rain down the sidewalk and to the door, so he could happily greet her for them to be reunited. He was programmed to want to be by her side at all times... but what Renlia gave him was emotion as well. Dib walked into the room and stared somewhat poorly at the pitiful dog. Only Caline knew how to turn him from dog to robot, and if he was turned to robot he could go to her. Dib somewhat missed her as well... When she laughed at the pranks she pulled on him between missions and tasks. Though he didn't have her do that much, looking back Dib was being pretty dramatic and mean. Caline loved Zim, and she treated Dib as any other normal boy. Not a freak with a large head. Sitting down on the couch, looking back over at the chair Salem sat sadly upon. The poor guy... he'd been staring out that window for weeks, day and night. He suddenly got an idea. Standing up quickly looking at Salem, he only seen the ear twitch trying to avoid his sounds. Dib ran to the kitchen and back in with a plate of turkey legs. "Salem..." Dib whispered, for Gaz was asleep. If he were to whistle for Salem then Gaz would surely kill him. No doubts about that... But Salem didn't look. He smelt the turkey and though he wanted it SO bad he whimpered while keeping his head turned to the window. He hadn't eaten in a long time. Yes he's a SIR unit, YES he wasn't built with a stomach but Gir can eat. Salem watched Gir running up and down the street for tacos before but he's been gone too... Dib knew Renlia had Zim, Gir and Caline. But he still had Salem. He does want proof of Alien life but he needs proof from Zim, not Caline. He had been accusing Zim this whole time and Zim is the alien he needs to uncover. If he were to uncover Caline the kids would still think he's crazy by accusing Zim, because Zim would still have his cheap disguise on. That's why he didn't say anything at Skool. That's why Caline seemed like a different story when it came to Dib. Not just the way she treated him but what would have happened if discovered her. Right now... Dib could only count on what would happen next. He began to have an Idea. "Salem..." he whispered. Salem twitched an ear, "Salem, come over here, I might be able to get you into a SIR unit again..." At the sound of this Salem swiftly leaped off the couch, his teeth dug deeply into the turkey leg he was holding, his tail wagging. Dib knew that he wanted to know so he let Salem have the turkey leg. As Salem started to knawe on the turkey leg he focused more on Dib. "Alright Salem... Remember how Caline told you how she changed from Irken, to human, and back?" Salem nodded, his eyes gleaming in the dimness of light coming from the television. Dib sighed and looked over at it too, the predictions of rain flooding in from week after week. Ever since they went missing it rained. Looking back at poor Salem, he knew somehow that Renlia was messing with the weather, so if he could only get to Caline... "Alright Salem, close your eyes and imagine yourself changing from dog to robot..." Salem did so. A spark came from the middle of his body as he stood firmly, focusing hard. His eyes squeezing shut, not happening. The sparks went away and Salem's head lowered as his ears drooped to the sides of his skull a bit. Standing strait up and getting his breath back he tried again. Dib frowned at this, it wasn't working. He sighed and shook his head, "I thought it would work... maybe all I need is sleep..." Salem watched as Dib dragged himself up the stairs. Leaving the T.V. on for Salem. Salem didn't give up. He tried this over, and over, and over again. "Gah! Why won't it work?!" he muttered quietly. He closed his eyes again as white lights flashed from his body. Keeping the concentration he now had, his eyes opened, turning round and glowing red by now.

"Hmph..." Dib moaned as he rolled over in his sleep. Something poked him in his side. He rolled over again. His hand sleepily dragging around his night stand, he grabbed his glasses and placed them on his face. His eyes slowly opening, Dib shot to awake after he noticed a pair of Red eyes glowing in front of his...

Alright, my chappies take so much energy out of me xDDD I feel so lazy... I hope u liked it!


	4. Ch 4: Beyond the Broken Glass

Alright, I'm back! And uh... with another chappie... ... ...

Zim:...

Gir: ... WAFFLES!

Me: Stares at Gir strangely, then back at the crowd Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Beyond the Broken Glass...

Salem sat at the controls of Tak's ship which was still for some strange reason in Dib's garage. He figured out the technology quick and turned it on. Dib had finally fixed it and was happy that it worked. Now all he needed to worry about was it's flying. Sitting near the back he looked over to Salem, "Okay, so you can drive it and it flies... but do you know where to go?" he asked. Salem nodded. "We need to find Master..." he said, pushing a button and raising his finger up the screen to make the ship gain speed. His red eyes narrowing. "This trip would take a while... so I hope to god that you went before we left..."

Dib kept silent, letting his eyes lower to the metal floor being guilty that he hadn't done anything to relieve himself for future's sake. Salem turned around with narrowed eyes, "Do you at least have an empty bottle in here somewhere?" Dib slowly shook his head. Salem smacked his metal forehead with his eyes closed, "What a trip we're gonna have..." he said.

"No way am I going there!" refused a stubborn Zim, who clung to a pole by a trashcan with Gir's hind quarters hanging out of it a few blocks down from the Shloogorgh fast food restaurant. Tak pulled on Zim, but slipped on a bit of slime on the ground from a blob that had just passed not too long ago and slammed into the trashcan Gir was in. Gir fell out with a squeaky toy from a restaurant that a child obviously didn't want... Tak sat up and rubbed her head. Zim jumped from the pole and ran to Tak. "Oh crap, you okay?" he asked, helping her up. Tak nodded, her eyes dug into hers, reminding Zim of Caline, weakening him, "Please?" she begged.

Zim sighed and looked down, just to avoid the pain in the memories, "Fine... I'll go..."

Caline exited Meekrob's atmosphere. "Alright Caline, here's the-" Renlia was cut off. Caline had cut the transmission before she could give an order. The only reason she was going was because she wanted to see Zim. That emotionless look was knocked off her face by a smile at the thought of their reunion. About twenty minutes passed, before she caught sight of foodquortia. Some how, she sensed him. Renlia's power.. Brought out a power in Caline. The small gift of knowing. The meekrobian cruiser she now possessed lowered to the planet's snacky cab's area. Parking there would be easily remembered to her. Caline jumped out and made her way down the walkways.

Tak hungrily munched on a large jumbo bag of Vort Dogs behind wide metal bars. Zim stared at her with that look of, 'Told ya we'd get caught' on his face. But he erased that look. Seeing how Tak was almost nothing but Skin and Bone, to her it was worth it. They'd get out of there... he hoped. Tak finished her bag and sat over by Zim, who was staring at Mimi and Gir who were stuck in a tank. Zim slightly blushed when he felt Tak leaning on him. His arm trembled at first, but he slid it around her neck and on her shoulders. They rested there for a few moments before the door bursted open. Sizz-Lorr walked in, looking at the two which held their spot. "Well, well Zim. I knew you'd be back here again but I didn't know with a friend. I didn't know anyone liked you..."

"Shut your noise-tube! There's more who like me more than you'd ever know!" Zim said, tightening his arm around Tak as if to embrace her.

"Like who?" Sizz-Lorr asked, lowering his face near the cage to look at Zim meanly. "I wanna know it's name..."

"She's not an IT!" he said. Tak's antenna's lowered. She knew who he meant, but he didn't love her anymore, and Tak knew this.

"Oh.. A she? Who is SHE?"

Zim couldn't say her name. He couldn't even choke it out. Tak shifted her sight to Zim who was frozen in thought. Drowning in the memories. His eyes half closing in a dreamy state. He didn't love her. He couldn't love her. Zim didn't want to love her. He loved Tak, not HER.

"Apparently this SHE is the cause of you're great ego change..." Sizz-Lorr mumbled. How could she have done such a task? Not even the cold hard truth could have done that... Zim's eyes lowered, with a small nod.

Something caught his eye. A small string perhaps? No.. What was it? It was a dark rust color. A barbed wire! Zim lunged forward to the side of the cage, letting go of Tak. He wanted to see. He wanted to know. What was that? The barbed wire slithered, the small hiss of it's own fading as it went back to the back closet. Was he seeing things? Zim didn't know, his eyes scanning from the floor up, til' he caught a white shape. Those violet eyes. Her giggle, like children's laugh when they play in the park echoed through is antennas. She giggled slightly, a large amount of her black hair hung to her side out the doorway, her blue bangs slanting to the side. She smiled greatly at him.

"Zim... never forget... what are friends for, right?" she said. But that was a memory sentence. She had said that before.. Zim sighed. No.. NO! Why must this be?! Why couldn't that really be her?! Zim blinked, the figure was gone. He wanted to see her so badly yet he didn't want to love her. What was wrong with him?

Irkens shouldn't love... something was wrong... They didn't know the meaning of love! Tak however had found it some how. Zim... Zim learned it... he learned it through Caline... Sizz-Lorr heard the bell ring of another customer walk in, but it fizzed up and died before the final bell could chime. He looked in the restaurant area, growling he walked out there. Zim didn't feel too good about that. How the bell just died as someone walked through it.

"What are you?" They heard Sizz-Lorr ask.

"What is your name? Answer my questions you blob-like creature!"

Salem jerked at the steering wheel, pulling and trying to turn the ship to the side at full speed. "Dib, we're losing control! Quit doing that potty dance or whatever you call it!" he yelled back. Dib was holding his crouch and jumping up and down, his face twisted to an unimaginable sate. "DIB!"

"I gotta go! I gotta go so bad!"

"Go out the-" he looked to the side to see clumps of metal water floating through space in front of them. "Why couldn't you do that earlier?" Salem asked, turning around to see Dib's back turned towards Salem, using the small window in the back. Once Dib was done he walked over to Salem and took the controls. "We're in a worm hole..." he said, pushing buttons for the future routs. On the left, there was an earth. "Okay we go left to avoid..." he looked to his right, there was another earth. "Oh gees..."

"Just go right..." Salem said. The earth seemed different, but it was too late. The ship was jerked violently to the right and sucked into the wormhole. Screaming as loud as they could like Zim and Gir did, except this time the robot was actually scared, they winced as the ship appeared in the garage. "Great! Now we're back where we started!" Salem moaned. Dib shook his head, "Wait... you hear that?" he asked. Salem shook his head. Dib walked into his yard, then faced towards the side looking at the city which was covered in flames. "Oh no..." Dib said as he ran to the front yard.

"What?" Salem asked as he fallowed.

Dib stopped completely, "Salem... turn dog..." Salem nodded and was once again a canine but a cop car just zoomed passed them like there's no speed limit. The front door opened as Gaz, about Dib's age now, walked out. "DIB GET IN HERE!" she yelled to the neighborhoods. Her hair was a bit longer now. She growled with anger and slammed the door shut, walking back in. Dib who stood in the driveway, noticed himself coming down the street. About in his teens now. "We're in the future..." Dib said with a bit of shake in his voice. Salem whimpered. Dib noticed Dib and widened his eyes. "Salem? Shouldn't you be with Caline? And... me?! What?!"

"What are you talking about?" Salem asked.

"Whoa... I'm a teen?!" The child Dib shouted. (I'll call the teen Dib big D and the Kid one Lil D.)

Big D cocked his head, "You're from the past aren't you...?"

Lil D took a step back, "How'd you know?"

"Hah! I still might not be in the Swollen Eyeball but I will understand a few things if it includes a childish me... I know Zim couldn't have done it. By now, he's dead."

"Zim is dead?! But.. But how?"

Big D looked down. Caline loved Zim. Zim loved Tak. Tak hated Caline. And Tak loved Zim. "Tak came back..." he said.

"Tak came.. Where's she?"

"Caline killed her..."

"Caline killed them both?"

"No... Caline killed Tak. Because Tak, killed Zim..."

Sizz-Lorr walked in, holding a struggling Caline by a clump of her hair. "LET ME GO I SAY! I COMMAND YOU TO LET ME GO!" Zim lunged forward to the bars, "Put her down Sizz-Lorr, she's harmless."

"Something's wrong with her... the bell fuzzed as she walked through the door- that's not normal!" he said, throwing her in a separate cage. Caline kicked out a foot as he lammed it shut, not letting it close the whole way but it still hurt. She growled with pain and kicked it back open, tackling Sizz-Lorr to the ground. "Why is Zim in a cage?" she growled, a barbed wire slithered out and peered threateningly to his neck. Sizz-Lorr threw her off him, hitting her against a wall, "He was banished here... he's mine to control."

"PLEASE SIZZ-LORR LET HER GO!" Zim shouted out of the blue. Sizz-Lorr looked shocked at Zim, thinking he would never put so much anger in protecting someone, anyone. He picked Caline up by the scruff of her shirt, she just hung her head. Caline was almost knocked out. She raised her head and looked at Zim, the pain in her eyes, it made him want to look away ever so badly. In fact, he did look away. He looked back behind him to Tak's eyes, gripping one hand with hers and keeping the other hand on the bar. Caline had a faint smile, seeing how the long distance changed him. She was somewhat glad he found someone but what caught her attention was the purple eyes of Tak's. Tak stared wide eyed at Caline, how she didn't age a bit from when she first caught the pathetic earthling. Caline lost count of what was going on and found herself laying on her side in the middle of the cage. Tak's eyes... so familiar... Tak dared not to speak. Dared not to move. If Caline heard Tak's voice Tak new that she'd be remembered. Zim stared at Tak's eyes as they quivered at the sight of Caline. Remembering when she said that Caline was her doing...

"Zim... tell me..."

Zim's antenna's perked up to the sound of her voice as his head turned to face Caline, who was lifting half her body off the ground with her arms. "Tell you what?"

"Tell me... are... are you alright?" she asked with a weak smile. Yeah. So. He found someone, didn't mean she couldn't make sure he wasn't hurt. Zim nodded as he winced in his mind at her weak smile she flashed him... Sizz-Lorr looked in the cage at Caline, wondering why she wasn't using her barbed wires again when she could just break out right there. He walked back to take some orders from customers with a bit of confusion stuck in his mind. What to do with her... what she would be good for. Then it hit him. She wasn't good at all for food services. Her posture, her sneering look when she first glanced at him. Caline was owned by a meekrobian. And this could hurt the Irken society if Zim talks to her.

Sorry this chappy took a while, I got grounded for a while... Hope you liked it. .


	5. Ch 5: The sound of a High Pitched Charge

Chapter 5: It's all revealed... with a high pitched charge.

The childish Dib sat there for a moments silence. Zim... dead? He's stood strong through so much! It couldn't be real!!! Yet, there's the fact that... the last face he saw was Tak's. It would make sense since Tak was in a way, better than Zim. If it weren't for Gir, Tak would have ruled the Earth. The teen Dib sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "After I landed here and went to space into another worm hole that went back to our time, I can only tell you one thing..." Dib looked up and stared himself in the eye. The teen Dib sighed, closing his eyes, "Caline loses herself... the only one to stop her is Zim. No matter how much you want him gone, Dib. It can't happen while Caline is breathing." Dib nodded, "Then how can I save them?" The teenage Dib's expression dropped. Only Caline knew because she was the only witness. Salem and Dib had somewhat of a bond in the future as well and Salem told Dib all about it. The child Dib looked down at Salem, "You guys have to see Caline... but I don't know if I can get through the security. Caline's the new ruler of the world."

Everything being so different... Caline carrying out Zim's wish in his honor, Tak's death. It was all going to be just told to them. Like it was fake. But it is real. It's real and it depends on them. If Dib were to screw up then he'd end up just like he see's himself now...

Zim cocked his head onto Tak's into the position they were in not too long ago as Caline sat there, huddled up in the far corner of her cage just watching Gir and Mimi. Gir was sitting there as if to run out of the cage but hits the side. Mimi just sat there sitting on the other side, frantically using lasers and saws, trying to break the bars. Tak was merely asleep, her eyes closed in a calm matter. It wasn't a time to be calm. Raising her head from her knees, Caline peered across the cages at Zim. "Zim..." she whispered. Zim turned his head to look at her. "Zim... I'm sorry I got you into this..."

"Don't be, Caline. You were brain washed. You couldn't have known who I was at the last minute." Zim whispered back with a weak smile. Caline felt her heart stop for about a minute. One last large pules. She wanted to sit next to him when he smiled like that. But he was with Tak now and Caline knew she had nothing to do with Zim's love. Turning away quickly she realized she had a flushed look on her face. Zim felt himself laugh a bit as his arm around Tak tightened.

Noone passed her a glance, and Tak was happy. One eye was slightly open, showing she was awake. She was awake and ready to kill Caline. Even if Zim wasn't going to, Tak was.

It was then, only moments later did Sizz-Lorr return to all five of them sleeping. Well... Gir was sleeping, Mimi was recharging her power unit by shutting off her main power cord in the chip of her brain for an hour or two. Renlia didn't EXACTLY copy the designs. Sizz-Lorr silently grabbed Caline's cage, setting it in a separate, sealed room that was sound proof. Then, walking over to Zim's cage he rattled it, sending both Tak and Zim waking startled. "Zim, you need to kill that weird female... thing..." Take smiled. Her turn was up. But it quickly faded as soon as... "No. She's not dangerous, why would you want to kill her?!" ... that. Tak stood, walking across the cage, "I'll do it, fry lord." she said with a grin. Zim's eyes widened as he slowly stood, staring in awe at Tak. He knew the deed had to be done but Tak just walked right into as if she had wanted it to happen. "She's owned by a meekrobian, Zim. She has to be killed. This young Irken here will do it if you don't. You got three seconds..." Zim opened his mouth to protest. "Two... One..." Sizz-Lorr flicked open the cage.

"Do you even see Caline anymore?" Dib asked himself. The teenager at his left shook his head. "Only Salem." he said. Salem whimpered not liking this at all. As his tail curled between his hind legs, he continued to walk, feeling the heat from the inclosing ashes brush his fur. The town was still embraced by a flame of hatred. An evil crackle echoed the sky, sounding as if it were finally getting revenge. The crackle's voice, seemed somewhat silky in a manner of song, but again, evil. Dib would understand if Zim would lose himself to the sound, he was always one for the dark things. Tak's laugh was something Zim had to struggle to hide. Even if he never shown it before... Tak's evil laugh beat his by far and that's what Zim needed to realize he wasn't all that great. He had challenges... that were nowhere near as challenging as this. Renlia was the queen of Meekrob. If anything, he'd need her to be banished. Thinking this over, Dib realized it would be the end of the universe, because Meekrob was the only thing standing in the Irken society's way... If they were to go then all order in life was to be destroyed. "Caline's latest plan is to wipe out all life on the planet. So far, she's only got America to go..." the teenage Dib said randomly. "Why?" Dib asked, looking up at his future self. "She was there when Zim died... he told her to do the favor in his honor." he trailed off. "What was more painful for her was watching him die. It was at that last minute that they found love for one another."

"Salem told you all this?"

"Yes. Yes I did." said a scruffy voice. All attention was drawn to a corner of the block they were attempting to pass. A large clawed paw stepped from around the corner as a large, majestic looking beast rounded the corner. "Dib, you shouldn't be here around this time. It's the anniversary of Zim's death. Caline will go nuts..." the large husky dog grunted. Dib looked up to his future self, who hadn't moved since that was said. "The past us are here... they need to see Caline, Salem. If they don't know how to save Zim then Caline would only get worse..."

With great pride swallowed, Salem nodded the large husky head of his, the red eyes glaring at his past self who seemed like a twig compared to himself now. His head turning to majestically turn and lead them to where Caline was currently hiding. Her crackle rose again but silently trailed off, all four of them knowing what she was thinking of..

"Salem, you know what day it is, right?" a dark figure stood in the corner of a dark room in an apartment. The shattered windows gleamed in the light of the flames, brightening the room just barely. Salem grunted as Caline turned around. She was in a long violet, velvet dress with drooping sleeves. Dib had told himself that puberty has treated her well. But the childish Dib didn't really get what he meant by that... after all, he was only ten years old. Her large eyes, beautiful as they were, squinted at the boys in the back of the room. As if to hold them in a hostile stare. "If you knew what today was then why did you bring THEM here?"

"They can save you and Zim both, from ever having this happen. If you tell them what had happened, then Zim won't die." Salem said, sitting down behind his master. The past Salem, small as he seemed compared to his future self, stood by Dib. Dib's hand reached down and patted the dog on his head. Caline turned around and sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you what happened. But Dib, if ANYTHING goes wrong, let me take the shot. Zim needs to live in this situation, if I'm dead then Renlia's plan would fail. If that were to happen, then she'd be expelled from meekrob. It would be easier for Zim to kill her then." she said.

Caline opened her eyes as she was dropped on a hard dirt terrain. Zim looked around in horror. "Hobo 13?" he said. Sizz-Lorr nodded, "So far, this is the best place to do away with her, then feed her remains to the beasts so she wouldn't be found." he said. Tak smiled, "Finally..." she said. Caline scrambled to her feet, looking around, then at Tak. "I'm sorry, Caline. You were my doing and you're too far gone to save. It's time to let go of life." she said, taking a step near her. Caline let out a threatening hiss as her eyes changed from violet to green. Her body fading off and she was now Irken, Tak smiled, "This is going to be fun."

Caline growled as her barbed wires sprouted from her back. Tak charged but as Caline took a strike, within a flash she realized she had missed. Tak was out of range, she stepped to the side and then disappeared. Looking up, Caline back hand sprung into a dodge and tripped on the landing as Tak's impact on the ground created a quake. Tak laughed as she stood up. Caline, had some trouble but her barbed wires helped her up a bit. Zim watched from his cage, crossing his fingers for Caline. How could Tak betray him like this? Why would she do such a thing? Sizz-Lorr laughed to himself, "It's only a matter of time..." he said. "Before what..." Zim asked, jerking on the bars. "Before Tak kills her. Caline isn't trained that well... if she manages than we need a megadoomer of some kind..." he said. Zim jerked on the bars even hard. He HAD to get out. He HAD to stop this. He HAD to keep Caline alive. She helped him, he helps her. Tak was overcoming her though. Caline wasn't doing her best. That is she won't until her eyes turn green again.

Speak of the devil.

After Caline took one last chance of charging, Tak moved faster than the blink of an eye to her side and shoved her claw right through Caline. Zim gripped the bars of the cage as he watched. Caline fell to her knees but in a second stood back up, looking over to Tak, her eyes squinting, she grabbed Tak's arm and pulled it out of her body. The gleam growing green, Caline growled one barbed wire wrapped around Tak, and the other in her face. Tack struggled but Caline made another two grab her limbs. One trailed off and hid in the dirt so Sizz-Lorr wouldn't see, and wrapped around his foot, tripping him. Sizz-Lorr's head hit the corner of their ship as he was tripped. Zim jumped at his sudden fall and felt the cage jerk. "Oh boy..." he said as the cage was suddenly dragged over to Caline. "Zim! Finish her! She needs to be killed!" Zim just stared up at her, then Tak, then back at Caline. "ZIM!!!" Tak pleaded. Caline's free wire tangled with the lock and opened the door. Her eyes stuck onto Tak's, she growled. "Do what you wish Zim. Make the wrong decision and you'll be on my death list..." Caline hissed. Her voice was different. It had a second tone to it. The barbed wires were broken after something shot through them. "Caline, don't do it!" called a voice. Caline stopped in her tracks as the wires regenerated. The three of them turned around. Dib.

Dib tackled Zim from the side to keep him low, Salem stepped in front of Caline to protect her. Soon enough he was tackled out of the way by Mimi. Where the heck was Gir? Right now everyone was wondering that as they faught.

"Dib, get off me!" Zim growled as he pushed Dib off himself. Dib stood up and brushed himself off. "Zim you can't fight with them!"

"And why not?"

"Because then you'll die!" Dib said.

"Is that a threat..." Zim asked in a low tone.

"NO! Look, Zim, I got stuck in another worm hole on the way here and into the future, and in that future, YOU'RE DEAD! Tak killed you, so you have to stay clear of this fight!"

Zim opened his mouth to say something but a large bomb hit the ground right next to them.

Caline back hand sprung herself near Tak and triple spin kicked her in an instant. Tak leaned back and almost fell over. She back flipped to dodge one of Caline's swipes from her wires and charged after the last swipe. She took a tazor from her pak and shoved it in her stomach as she passed her. Tak smiled as Caline fell to her knees, but as she took the tazor, she spun around and shot it back at Tak, where it hit her in the chest.

Mimi, and Salem, both in their Sir unit forms fought as well. Both flew towards one another at full speed, then crashed into a large ball of fast punches and kicks. Salem took a blow in the face as Mimi struck him hard with a laser blast. Returning it with a large kick and then a missel, Mimi was hit in the torso. Catching herself and skidding back a few feet she charged at Salem, dodging another missel and hitting him back in the face again. Both of them returned attacks, left, right, up down, both of them flew everywhere from dodging or getting hit by, attacks.

Falling to her knees, Tak looked up, barely heaving for breath. A smile struck her face as, within a flash, she was in front of Caline. Like a flash step of some kind. Caline rapidly shot her wires, punched and kicked where she thought she saw Tak, but right before it would hit her Tak would flash step to another side of her. Caline used the wires like she use to use her mechanical legs, she stood up on them and swiped one when she could. Tak would always find a way to dodge it. After four swipes, Caline's wires had to take a short rest. The fourth was swung, Tak lunged forward after another flash step and hit Caline in her chest. Falling back, Caline sat up, her eyes still green she looked up at Tak. Too much. Having enough of it, Caline stood up. There had to be a way... there had to be a way to dodge her. She had to of had a weakness. But what? As Caline watched, Tak would usually first appear on the right, then zig zag until she was close enough to be center with Caline. Taking the blows as she studied, Caline finally found it. But she couldn't react fast enough. Taking blow, after blow, she built herself up, only gaining enough information to barely dodge the attacks.

Zim and Dib watched, slowly moving to their left was Tak and Caline, dodging and shooting as she just took the blows. The ground shook violently as a missel hit not too far from them by Mimi shooting a missel at Salem. "So WHY are you saving ZIM intentionally this time?" Zim asked, feeling himself remember the old times when he and Dib use to fight. Dib nodded without taking his eyes off the girls, he explained, "Your GIRLFRIEND'S stupid robot,"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Zim retorted.

Continuing, Dib sighed, "CALINE'S stupid robot, took a turn into a worm hole that took us to the future. There our future selves gave us the details on this battle, and in it Tak gives a huge blow. Only one of us would die from it... but it CAN'T be you..." he said.

"Why not?" Zim asked, watching Caline make a weak flip to the side to dodge Tak again.

"Because if you were the one to die, Caline would still be alive. Therefor, the grief from her heart would cause her to take your job of destroying earth. But before any of that happens... she was still commanded to kill and wipe out the Irken race. And that just so happened to be done by the time Salem and I reached the future. The reason I'm saving your butt is so Caline won't be destroying Earth out of grief. I have no problem with her killing your race, but it's the only way to keep the world safe." he said.

"Wait... out of grief, you said grief from her heart?" he asked.

Dib smacked his forehead, "YOU MEAN YOU NEVER KNEW?!!" He looked over to Zim who was shaking his head. "She LOVES you Zim... Caline never did that stuff for you for nothing. She never risked her life for nothing either. Caline did it to keep you safe, and keep herself from killing you." he explained. Zim's eyes focused on her. Now he couldn't sit... and watch her die. "Zim we have to get off this planet, NOW. I can see from the movements Caline explained in her story, Tak's about to make the blow." Dib said, standing up. Zim didn't, he sat there, "No, leave me. I won't go without her."

"Zim, are you nuts?! Look, Caline will win this fight, but we can't be here to see it. It's the safest way!"

After a moment of thought, Zim nodded in agreement. "Salem! Get in the snacky cab!" Dib called to Salem. Salem nodded and broke away from Mimi, hitting her with a large missel and landing safely in the snacky cab Sizz-Lorr had brought them in. Zim got in after Dib. "Dib, wait a minute, let me see these controls..." he said after throwing Sizz-Lorr in the back. Dib moved aside to let Zim examine them. "Hmm..." he said as he looked upon them. Zim hit auto pilot, then control lock. "Zim, what are you doing?!" Dib yelled, pulling Zim away from them. Zim jumped out of the cab, "Sorry, DIB! But I won't let a HUMAN save me! I can handle myself!" he said, just for the sake of old times before the cab shot off into space. Now it was only the three of them. Zim, Caline... and Tak. Zim watched Dib and Salem in the snacky cab disappear as a star and then turned his attention to the fight.

Caline, barely awake from exhaustion by now, heaved as she barely dodged another flash step. But the next one was too fast, she fell over, heaving for breath. She wasn't fast enough. She wasn't superior. She wouldn't live. All these thoughts running through her head, Caline sighed, letting Tak stand over her like that. Laughing evilly. "Tak stoppit! Please!" Zim pleaded as he spoke up, revealing his presence. Tak chuckled and pulled out a laser, "Don't take another step..." she said in a low tone. Her eyes squinting at him. Zim stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "It was nice to love you, Zim. But I'm afraid I can't be seeing you anymore. Once I drop Caline's dead body at the Tallest's feet they have NO choice but to make me an invader for saving the Irken race!"she laughed her crackle. "Tak, no. I'm afraid I can't be seeing you. You never even KNEW the meaning of love, you never even know what it felt like..."

"And you're the foolish one to believe it, Zim!" Tak hissed. Zim got a confused look on his face. "I didn't like you that much but the act was enough to get closer to Caline." she explained. "So you made me think I loved you with that... metallic worm sticking out of your head?!" Zim asked, pointing at the tube. Caline's eyes half closed, she may not be awake enough to speak but she can surely hear. "No Zim, I didn't even NEED to use my mind controller tube ONCE." Tak sighed. "You were so blind, immediately believing my words over Caline's. You were merely confused. She had betray you in the past, leaving you heartbroken and frail. I know about love and all of it's meaning Zim. And I know how to mold it and use it to do what ever I wish." she smiled. "But now that Caline knows that you really DID love me at one point, during the time you loved her too, it just bothers the heck out of her..." she laughed, looking into Caline's wide eyes that had faded back to black. Zim sighed, not bearing to look into those eyes. The eyes that partially guided him from death so many times. And he walks off, betraying them just as they betrayed him, but leaving them broken hearted as well. He sighed. But his antenna's perked up as he heard the laser gun pointed to her head activate itself. With a high pitched charge.

Okay I'm really sorry it took me so long. I'm just being really lazy... cry But at least I got the chappy in, right? Right! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
